


Notions of Rhythm and Structure

by blehgah



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take to the Altamira deluxe suite scene with Zelos because the room "never fails to get the old juices flowing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notions of Rhythm and Structure

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to go in my oneshot/drabble collection, but it got really, really long.

"Will you be staying in the deluxe suite this evening, sir?"

Lloyd has almost forgotten about that free pass entirely. When the receptionist offers, he can't find any good reason to refuse, so he grins and says, "You know it!"

"Excellent. Your companions will be led to their standard accommodations."

Lloyd's brow furrows. "What, I'm the only one in the fancy room?"

The receptionist casts a pitying look at Lloyd's companions. None of them seem terribly surprised; Regal in particular seems embarrassed. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but your voucher extends only to one guest."

"Oh." Lloyd turns to the rest of his party. "Are you guys okay with that?

Colette claps her hands together. "It's fine! Have fun in the suite, Lloyd! You deserve a break!"

Raine waves a dismissive hand. "Something so frivolous isn't worth the money, anyway. The rooms at the standard price are more than enough."

Presea nods. "Yes, I agree with Raine. The rooms here are more luxurious than any other inn we've been to."

Genis smiles and gives a thumbs up. "Yeah. Anyway, when this is all over, you can just come back and ask them to give all of us fancy rooms in exchange for saving the world!"

Regal nods his head vigorously. "Yes, that is the only suitable compensation. Next time, I won't allow such a grave mistake to be made."

"One guest?" Sheena asks. Her gaze darts to each of their companions. "Who will you be taking, Lloyd?" As she speaks, her face colours slightly.

Zelos rubs the back of his neck. "Like that's even a question. If Lloyd's as smart as I think he is, he'll obviously be asking one of you lovely ladies to join him."

"Don't make me choose here!" Lloyd exclaims. "I'll... I'll do it later. I'll let you know."

The receptionist clears her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Now, if you'll please follow me."

* * *

Visiting Altamira is always an adventure. They don't have anything that can compare over in Sylvarant. The constant hum of distant machinery, the muted clap of water against the shore, the salt of the ocean air... Every time they visit, Lloyd can hardly contain himself.

However, they can't linger long. They'd chosen Altamira as their rest stop for its proximity, not for the sake of having a vacation.

Lloyd has to admit that he's tired. Preparing for a final showdown against his father has pushed him and his companions to training in the Ymir forest. Lloyd can't stop until he's ready, until he's completely confident he can match Kratos' blade, but even Lloyd has limits. Sometimes he needs to be reminded of these limits, and by then he's usually too weak to fight back.

After stocking up on gels and other necessities, the party disbands to get some fresh air. However, they do stop to take a quick peek at Lloyd's deluxe suite first. Once they're settled, all that's left to do is wait until daybreak, and then it's back to training.

Zelos has escaped to the water-tram station, finding refuge under the shade. Usually, Zelos loves the sun. He greatly prefers it to the cold grip of winter. But they're not on vacation, and while they've set aside this time to take a break, it's hard for Zelos to relax.

There's too much on the line. There's too much on the line, and Zelos is much too involved. And the funny part is, Zelos isn't worried for his own life. He's worried for Lloyd's.

Lloyd is a powerful swordsman, the best that Zelos has ever seen and known personally. However, Yggdrasil is an ancient being who brought this chaos upon them in the first place. Challenging him could prove fatal.

Zelos wouldn't mind sacrificing his life for the greater good - the thoughts of a Chosen, a rare occurrence - but he's rather certain that Lloyd wouldn't have that.

"Zelos!"

He looks up and finds Colette. She gestures to the space beside him. "May I?"

"Anything for you, my cute little angel," Zelos replies with an easy smile.

Returning the smile, Colette takes a seat next to him. Her feet dangle over the water. "What are you doing here, Zelos?"

"I'm just relaxing," he states, despite the fact that he'd been doing the exact opposite of relaxing.

Colette takes it in stride, however. "Oh! I see. I just thought it was a little weird since you're usually on the beach when we stop in Altamira." She pauses to giggle, a hand over her mouth. "You know. With your hunnies, right?"

"Right." It comes out strained, as if through tight teeth, so Zelos widens his smile. "I dunno, you know me! I like to keep things fresh. Sometimes pandering to my beautiful hunnies' every desire is a little tiring!"

"Sure!" Colette claps her hands together. "It's nice here, anyway. I like the sound of the tram going over the underwater tracks." She imitates the sound, and the total inaccuracy makes Zelos' smile feel a fraction more sincere.

"Yeah." Zelos breathes through his nose and listens to the distant sound of water moving.

Before silence can settle between them and grow, Colette speaks. "Zelos," Colette starts, "Can I ask you something?"

Zelos lifts his head to look at her. "Anything, Colette."

When their eyes meet, her face colours, but her gaze remains steadfast. "How do you feel... about Lloyd?"

A disbelieving laugh tumbles from Zelos' mouth. "Where's this from, all of a sudden?”

Her eyes linger on his for a moment longer before she gives up and looks away. “I was just... There’s space for one more person in that deluxe suite, and I know Lloyd doesn’t want to choose. So... I thought it’d be best if the rest of us chose for him.”

Zelos lifts an eyebrow. “Like a vote?”

Colette nods. “Something like that. And I noticed you’ve been... pretty close with Lloyd lately. We’ve all noticed.”

“What, and the rest of them are too chicken to talk to me about it?”

Colette gives him a sheepish smile. “It’s a sensitive issue? There hasn’t been much reason to pry. But this is a little different.”

“Damn right there hasn’t been much reason to pry. There hasn’t been _any_ reason to pry.” It all comes out way too defensive, so Zelos slaps on another smile. “Lloyd’s my bud! Can’t help it if he admires someone as cool and handsome as me.”

Colette’s expression dims. “Zelos... So you’re saying that you _don’t_ want to share the room with Lloyd?”

“Of course I am. He ought to share it with a girl.” Zelos’ smile takes on a sly curve. “Like you, my darling angel. Or my favourite voluptuous hunny.”

“Are you sure?” Colette leans forward. “Zelos, you know you can trust me.”

Zelos’ smile wavers. Of course he can trust her. Of course he can. But he can hardly trust himself with his own “feelings”, let alone... Whatever his relationship with Lloyd is.

As if there is even a “relationship” to question.

Holding back a scowl, Zelos directs his gaze back to the water. “Listen: Lloyd, he’s-- he's better off choosing who he wants to share the room with. It’s his room, you know? We’re all mature enough not to think he has any particular reason to choose one person over another.”

When Zelos looks at Colette again, she’s fidgeting with her clothes. “It would still make him feel bad. And he has enough on his shoulders.”

That’s a point he can’t contest.

Zelos sighs. “What is it that makes you think he’d want to share the room with me, anyway?”

There’s a suspicious glint in Colette’s eyes when she looks up. “It’s more like... We think it’d be ideal to give you two an opportunity to be alone together.”

Something warm swims in Zelos’ blood. It feels something akin to embarrassment. Thing is, Zelos doesn’t _get_ embarrassed.

“Who taught you to talk like that, huh?”

Colette’s lips curl in a wide smile. “I’d say everyone we travel with influences me in some way!”

Zelos reaches out and snags Colette in the crook of one arm, using his free hand to ruffle her hair. “Little rascal. You’re all scheming behind my back, aren’t you?”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Colette says between giggles.

“This some weird kinda payback?”

“Maybe.” Colette wiggles in Zelos’ grip until she’s close enough to loop her arms around his waist. “I think you could use it.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Zelos returns her embrace. “And I’m supposed to believe these wise words of the Chosen?”

She peeks up at him. “If you know what’s good for you.”

Zelos does not, in fact, know what’s good for him. “I’ll just have to trust your judgment.”

* * *

When night falls, Sheena shoves Zelos out of their assigned room on the fourth floor. He struggles, but the expression on her face is razor sharp and deadly.

“We already decided that _you’re_ the one going to share the room with Lloyd,” she declares, waving a fist in his face, “And there’ll be no ‘but’s or ‘if’s about it!”

“This is harassment! Abuse!”

“If you’re gonna go throwing out all those fancy names,” Sheena retorts with a wicked grin, “Then consider this retribution. Now get on up there!”

She gives him a fierce pat between the shoulder-blades before she disappears into their room. The door locks with a click.

Zelos stands in the hallway for a minute or two, staring at the grooves in the door. Distant footsteps of the hotel staff keep him company; second to that is his own breath and heartbeat providing an organic rhythm.

Nothing he can do now but accept his fate, he supposes.

One short elevator trip later, he finds himself outside of the biggest room on the fifth floor. While his hearing isn’t quite on Colette’s level, Zelos is still an angel to some degree; he can hear Lloyd shuffling on the other side of the door. It’s mute, it’s faint, but he’s definitely awake.

Zelos shifts his weight from one foot to the other. With one final, deep breath, he reaches out to knock on the door.

When Lloyd’s eyes fall on Zelos’ face, his expression lights up with a bright grin. “Zelos! What are you doing here?”

“Don’t you remember that you get an extra guest up here?” Zelos’ gaze scans the room beyond Lloyd’s shoulder at a leisurely pace. “I could hear the sad sounds of your loneliness from the fourth floor.”

Lloyd’s mouth pulls into a straight line. “You’d think that a place as fancy as this would have thicker walls.”

“It was a joke, bud.”

“’Course. I was playing along!”

“Right.” Zelos brings his eyes back to Lloyd’s. “Are you gonna let me in or what?”

Without another word, Lloyd steps back to allow Zelos the room to enter. Lloyd closes the door behind him; Zelos holds his breath, waiting to hear the sound of the lock turning in its mechanism. However, there’s nothing but Lloyd’s feet shuffling against the wood floors.

Zelos turns to face Lloyd. Lloyd’s still in his day clothes, though the belts with his swords are missing. Without the hilts to rest his hands on, Lloyd has no choice but to slip his hands into his pockets.

“It’s pretty weird to spend the night alone,” Lloyd comments, “We’ve been travelling together for so long, I’m so used to everyone being around. You know,” he pauses to scuff his toe against the floor, “Colette brushing her hair before turning in. Raine and Genis keeping track of the day’s records. Regal making dinner. Presea sharpening her axe. Sheena setting up seals to help the person on watch.” A smile crosses his lips. “You fussing about your beauty sleep.”

“It’s absolutely necessary that I maintain these good looks, Lloyd,” Zelos replies without missing a beat, “The world would fall apart the moment I got split ends. Or hell, even a breakout on this perfect skin!”

Lloyd rolls his eyes, though the smile remains on his lips. “Right. As if it weren’t falling apart right now.”

“Hey.” Zelos takes a step towards Lloyd and touches his shoulder. Lloyd directs his attention to it immediately. “The world can wait another night. You’re supposed to be enjoying yourself in your deluxe suite, you know?”

Lloyd exhales and his breath ghosts over Zelos’ hand. “Yeah. It’s just... It’s just weird. To be alone with my thoughts and stuff.”

Zelos reels back his hand. Their proximity is starting to poke holes in his head, letting his thoughts spill out haphazardly.

“Well, you’re not alone,” Zelos states helpfully.

“Not anymore,” Lloyd agrees with a grin. “Although... It is kinda weird, still. I mean, we’re technically alone now.”

“Alone with each other?” A breathy laugh brushes past Zelos’ mouth.

“Y-Yeah!” Lloyd averts his gaze, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. “We never... We’re never with just each other. Like I said, I’m so used to travelling with _everyone_. It’s still...”

“Hey, if you’re uncomfortable, all you have to do is say the word.”

Lloyd shakes his head, though he’s still unable to look Zelos in the face. “That’s not-- that’s not what I mean.”

Zelos quirks a brow. He won’t push, can’t push, but... For once in his life, Lloyd isn’t being an open book.

Lloyd walks over to the balcony and sets his elbows on the banister. Zelos follows him over; he has nothing better to do than remain in Lloyd’s close company, after all.

“You know... When you...” Lloyd trails off with a sigh. His head is inclined upwards, moonlight spilling onto his features. “When you showed up again after betraying us, I-- I really wanted to punch you in the face.”

Zelos snorts. “I wouldn’t have blamed you. Or stopped you, for that matter.”

Lloyd shakes his head. “But at the same time, I was so, so glad to see you again. I wanted to-- to make you talk. To tell me why you did it. But when it turned out it was all to _help_ me? I... I can’t even describe what I felt.” He lowers his gaze to look at his hands. “I still can’t describe it.”

“No one’s faulting you for that, Lloyd. You’ve never been the most... articulate person,” Zelos says with a slight smile, “Though you do have your moments.”

“Good to see I’m not completely hopeless.” Lloyd smiles too, though he continues to deny Zelos his gaze. “You do, too, you know. Have your moments.”

“That so?”

“Yeah.” Lloyd finally turns to face Zelos. “Like that night at Flanoir. To be honest, I...” Colour creeps into Lloyd’s cheeks. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that. You opened up to me, and I...”

Zelos cracks a smile, but it’s crooked, nervous, worried. “Th-There’s no need to make a big deal out of that, you know?”

Lloyd shakes his head. “No, it’s-- it _is_ a big deal. You asked me to trust you. You said that you didn’t deserve my forgiveness. At first I was confused, but it all worked out in the end. You took a gamble for our sakes, and... I’m not sure if I’m mad, or just...” He groans, a sound of frustration. “Agh, see? I can’t decide what I feel. It’s just-- it’s just weird.”

“I played you,” Zelos admits, and it tastes bitter on his tongue, “I played whoever I could. That’s just the kind of guy that I am.”

Lloyd shakes his head again. “Sure, you like to be on the winning team. You were clear about that. But you chose us in the end anyway. And that’s what’s stuck on my mind.”

Sweat trickles down the back of Zelos’ neck. “Yggdrasil is powerful, sure, but even I know that being a lifeless being would suck.”

Lloyd’s brow furrows. “I don’t think I buy that. You said you wish everything were destroyed.”

“I didn’t mean it!” Zelos interrupts hotly.

Rolling his eyes, Lloyd crosses his arms over his chest. “You also said that about your little speech about how difficult a Chosen’s life can be. You just don’t want me to take you seriously.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong!” Lloyd’s tone hardens and takes a sharp edge. He leans forward, gesturing with an accusatory finger. “I _should_ take you seriously. There’s nothing about your life that’s a joke, Zelos. You deserve to live as much as the rest of us.”

Zelos’ eyes fall to the finger poking into his personal space. His eyelids slide closed as a smile curves his mouth.

“You’re too much sometimes, you know that?” Zelos leans his hip against the banister and bows his head. “Guess that’s why I can’t get away from you.”

“You saying that I’m a pain in the ass?”

“Something like that.” Zelos cracks an eye open and finds Lloyd staring up at him with a disbelieving smile. “You’re definitely... Something.”

“If I’m something, what does that make you?” Lloyd’s lips stretch into a grin.

Zelos opens his eyes and returns the grin easily. “Everything. I’m what dreams are made of.”

The colour from earlier returns to Lloyd’s face. “You know, you might not be wrong about that.”

Zelos quirks a brow. “Yeah? Have I been haunting your nightmares?”

“Not exactly.” Lloyd drops his gaze and turns back towards the balcony. “Zelos--”

When Lloyd pauses to inhale, Zelos holds his breath.

“Is there a reason why you came up here?” Lloyd asks. As the last word falls from his mouth, he tilts his head up at Zelos and gives him a sideways look.

“I already said,” Zelos replies carefully, uncertain if he can trust his own mouth while Lloyd’s looking at him like that, “I’m only here ‘cause your deal includes another person. I can’t say no to a luxurious suite like this, it would be a sin.”

“You sure,” Lloyd turns his body fully so that they’re standing toe to toe with each other, “That’s the only reason?”

Zelos swallows a sudden lump in his throat. “What do you want me to say, Lloyd?”

“The truth.”

“You’ve gotta be clearer than that, bud.”

The flush in Lloyd’s face darkens. “Come on, man. Do you need me to spell it out?”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re being totally vague right now!” Zelos fears a matching blush is starting to appear on his fair countenance.

Lloyd huffs. “Well, I just-- I thought since, you know, we’re _alone_ for once, that you... I don’t know... Maybe I was wrong...”

Lloyd is proving to be very, very observant. His words are driving both fear and excitement to the surface of Zelos’ lungs, drawing his chest tight over his ribs. His head’s a little light thanks to the breakneck speed his thoughts have taken as they race through his mind.

“Lloyd--” Zelos can barely choke his name out. The strained quality of his voice brings concern to Lloyd’s expressive eyes. “Lloyd. You’re-- you’re killing me here.”

Lloyd’s brow furrows. “Are you okay?”

Zelos takes a deep breath. The knots in his veins and arteries begin to unravel, albeit slowly. “I guess I’m not as good as I thought.”

“Huh? Is hell freezing over? Never thought I’d live to see the moment you admit to being anything but the best.”

“Now’s not the time to joke around,” Zelos says flatly, “Not when you’ve got me backed into a corner like this! So heartless!”

Lloyd’s hip twitches as if he’s about to stomp his foot. “Now what? You’re the one being vague now!”

Zelos stares at Lloyd and Lloyd stares back.

“I can’t believe an idiot like you outwitted me.” Zelos smiles wryly. “Fine. Yeah. I--”

His tongue swells in his mouth. Even with the words on the tip of his tongue, Zelos can’t admit it. Not to Lloyd’s face. Not when they’re standing alone in a deluxe suite of one of the most luxurious hotels in Tethe’alla.

People have their _honeymoons_ in places like these.

His thoughts are knocked out of his ears when Lloyd grabs fistfuls of Zelos’ shirt. Lloyd drags him down to eye-level, breath hot on Zelos’ lips.

“You what?” Lloyd asks. His voice is barely audible, though within this proximity, Zelos thinks he can feel Lloyd’s words printed against his teeth.

“I--” Zelos swallows again, words knotted in his throat. “I might-- I think--”

For an instant, Lloyd looks annoyed. The expression doesn’t last long, however; he shakes his head with another disbelieving smile. “If you’re afraid I’m gonna reject you, you’ve definitely been reading this the wrong way.”

“I think I might love you,” Zelos blurts in one short breath. He’s certain his heart will follow his words right out of his mouth, shortly accompanied by the rest of his guts.

“You ‘think you might’?” Lloyd repeats as his smile grows. "Wow. I think you managed, like, a third of a confession."

"I'm new to this, okay!" Zelos' voice crashes against his own ears like a landslide and the blood in his face is boiling lava. "It's always the other way around! Girls constantly telling me how much they adore me!"

"Calm down, geez," Lloyd laughs. His hands are still in Zelos' shirt. Zelos is glad; he thinks he may have floated out of the room otherwise. "If it makes you feel any better, I 'think I might' love you, too."

Zelos' heart stops in his chest. This, of course, had been the only outcome of their conversation the moment Lloyd said he wasn't going to reject Zelos. What hadn't been said was implied. It had all been laid out, piece by piece, in a manner so clear even Lloyd couldn't have screwed it up.

Nonetheless, the words, straight from Lloyd's mouth, clatter around Zelos' skull. They bounce rapidly against the walls of his head, ricocheting wildly in his ears.

For all that Zelos considers Lloyd to be an open book, he can confidently say he hadn't been expecting reciprocation. Although, if Zelos were to seriously reconsider his previous stance on the matter, it would definitely be more likely that his conclusion is based off _Zelos'_ faulty thought process rather than any of Lloyd's behaviour.

"You in there?" Lloyd asks.

"You're still holding onto my shirt," Zelos replies.

"Oh." Lloyd releases him. Zelos hovers in Lloyd's personal space regardless. "Sorry. You just-- you had this look. Like you were gonna run."

"You can read me that closely now, huh?" A weak smile tugs at the corners of Zelos' mouth.

Lloyd laughs. The sound is coloured with embarrassment. "I'd like to think so." However, his hands linger on the front of Zelos' shirt, his fingertips resting delicately on either side of Zelos' chest. Warmth filters through layers of cloth. "But, uh... I mean, I kinda-- I liked having you close. I mean--"

"To keep me from running again, right?" Zelos suggests.

Lloyd shakes his head. His face is completely red. "No. Don't... don't joke about that."

Despite Lloyd's wishes, Zelos can't help but chuckle. He steps into Lloyd's personal space, pushing Lloyd's palms flat against his body. "Sorry, sorry. I don't do serious too well, as you might have noticed."

Lloyd reaches forward so that his forearms rest on Zelos' torso. His exsphere reflects moonlight.

"I'm..." Zelos starts, though he interrupts his speech with a dry chuckle. "I don't know if I can do this too well, either."

"What do you mean?"

Zelos can't think when Lloyd directs those huge, earnest eyes in his direction.

There is a multitude of reasons why Zelos doesn't deserve to burden Lloyd in any fashion, with romantic entanglements at the bottom of that long list. Voicing them is an entirely different issue. The denial might make a very strong gate for his words to push past.

Zelos directs his eyes to the water beyond the balcony. "I'm just saying that I'm not sure I'd-- make a good match for you."

Especially in the long run, but they'd have to make it out alive first before worrying about that.

Lloyd clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Although Zelos avoids Lloyd's eyes, he can guess that his expression isn't exactly content.

"Don't give me that. Especially not after that painful half-confession."

"Hey," Zelos objects, unable to prevent his eyes from snapping back to Lloyd's, "I tried my best, you know!"

One of Lloyd's eyebrows is raised. His skeptical expression smooths into something more forgiving, more amused. "I know I'm not one of your "hunnies" or whatever, but if we both care for each other, shouldn't that be enough? You're making this way too complicated."

"Well, it's not that simple, either!"

"Why not?" Lloyd's hands curl against Zelos' chest. "You may be a jackass, but it's nothing I can't handle. This entire journey should be enough proof that I can tolerate you at your worst. And... At your best, I..."

"What?" Zelos comes a little closer, drinks in a little more of Lloyd's heat. "You what? You love me?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Lloyd bows his head and his hair brushes Zelos' nose. "I mean--! Yeah, I--!"

"Calm down, calm down. Here," Zelos offers, opening his arms. Lloyd looks up at him, uncertain. "We already established how we feel. I... You know."

"Through clenched teeth and all," Lloyd mumbles, though he throws himself into Zelos' embrace regardless.

"I really do, you know," Lloyd adds, his voice muffled against Zelos' shoulder.

Zelos can't help the chuckle that pushes past his lips. "Yeah. I really do, too."

Lloyd's hands fist in Zelos' shirt again, as if reflecting a lingering fear that Zelos will try to leave. At this point, Zelos can't blame him. All he can do is rest his linked hands at the small of Lloyd's back and listen to him breathe.

"Um," Lloyd  murmurs, "I was wondering... I--" He lifts his head. His eyes start at Zelos' mouth before rising to meet Zelos' eyes. "Can I-- kiss you?"

"Wh--" A wide smile quickly overwhelms Zelos' expression. "Of course, Lloyd."

Zelos lifts a hand to Lloyd's cheek. His gloved fingers ghost over his skin before settling under the edge of Lloyd's jaw. This close, Lloyd's gaze is even more intense than usual; the heat of it sinks under Zelos' skin and wraps around his bones.

Lloyd's kiss is careful, shy. Zelos wonders if Lloyd has ever kissed anyone before. Considering his relationship with Colette, Zelos highly doubts Lloyd has.

The thought makes him laugh. Breaths bubble in his throat before pushing against Lloyd's mouth.

"Hey, wha--" Lloyd pulls away and huffs, his cheeks round with air. "What the hell? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just-- That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Zelos asks, his voice trembling with remnants of his laughter.

The flush in Lloyd's face darkens again. "S-So what if it was?"

"No need to be defensive about it." Zelos rubs a thumb over Lloyd's cheekbone. "I just thought it was funny that it was I, of all people, to take your first kiss. It's looking like I'll be a lot of your firsts, hmm?"

The expression on Lloyd's face retains hints of sullenness despite the fact that he leans his cheek into Zelos' palm. His eyes drift over into the bedroom. "I think it's pretty fitting that someone like you is ruining me, actually. Speaking of firsts, though..."

Zelos follows Lloyd's gaze. "What? _What_? Hey--"

He's looking at the bed. They're both looking at the bed. It's big - not as big as the one Zelos has at home - and lavishly decorated with several pillows and a canopy.

Again, this is the kind of place you take your partner for your honeymoon. This is the kind of place where people _consummate their marriage_.

Zelos looks down at Lloyd's face.

"We're-- probably never going to have an opportunity like this again," Lloyd says, "And..."

It's too easy to pick up on Lloyd's train of thought. "Well... This room certainly does get the old juices flowing. But don't you think this is a little fast?"

A crooked, uncertain smile stretches Lloyd's mouth. "Maybe a little. But I like fast."

Says the guy who had to ask for permission to kiss Zelos. Still, a rash and impulsive decision like this certainly is Lloyd's style.

Lloyd takes Zelos' free hand with two hands. Again, Lloyd's exsphere reflects moonlight and warmth sandwiches Zelos' hands between layers of gloves.

"It's incredibly difficult to say no to you," Zelos mutters as he turns towards the bed.

Lloyd's response is a wide grin. He drops one hand in favour of lacing his fingers with Zelos' and skips over to the bed, dragging Zelos along with him.

As Zelos approaches the bed, he undoes his belt; this particular sword won't be needed tonight. He sets his weapon against the nightstand before toeing his shoes off as well.

It's all a loose yet very necessary ritual. It's necessary to keep his body in motion, to regulate the thoughts coursing through his head.

This is Lloyd's choice. Lloyd is capable of making his own decisions; Zelos didn't push any of his desires on Lloyd in the slightest.

While all true, it's still difficult for Zelos to genuinely consider these ideas to be. Sex on the first... whatever is way too typical for him, and that thought alone leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

When Zelos turns to find Lloyd sitting on the bed, the complex structure of his conflicting thoughts crumbles to dust.

Lloyd sits on his folded legs, back straight and hands resting on his thighs. His fingers drum over the top of his legs again and again. His eyes track Zelos' movements like a hawk.

When their eyes meet, Lloyd smiles and Zelos' heart melts in his chest.

"You're... Eager, aren't you?" Zelos asks. His voice comes out breathless, without control, wavering like the air over the ocean beyond.

"'Course!" Lloyd beams at him. "I've never done this before. I'm excited."

That's something Zelos would expect Lloyd to say when learning a new sword technique, or playing a new game, or maybe even trying out a dish for the first time. Not when...

Zelos approaches the bed and throws his hair over his shoulder. Now's not the time to overthink things. This is Zelos' area of expertise; surely falling into a familiar rhythm should be enough.

Lloyd's hands are on Zelos as soon as he's within reach. Looks like Lloyd took the liberty of removing his gloves; the bottoms of his sleeves are unbuttoned, and his exsphere reflects moonlight. Although the distance between them is eliminated within seconds, Lloyd's hands stop on Zelos' chest. His fingers slip around the opening of Zelos' vest and he looks up.

"Is it okay if I...?" he asks.

Their _plans_ for the night are a fast move in their newly established relationship, but Lloyd's choice of pacing feels like falling into a bottomless chasm. At least it gives Zelos time to catch his breath. He almost never has the opportunity to do that, always rushing headlong into gamble after gamble, and for once Zelos is thankful.

Zelos nods. Lloyd's touch leaves an imprint with every move he makes; his voice leaves marks on Zelos' skin every time he asks, soft and undemanding, for permission to move forward; and Zelos feels it overload his neurons with white hot electricity, feels it accumulate in the heavy throb of his blood in his veins and arteries, feels Lloyd's presence in their shared breaths and exchanged glances; and the energy of their contact, the clash of skin against skin, leaves him burning.

Scars and healing bruises and remnants of magic burns interrupt the expanse of tanned skin that stretches over Lloyd's muscles. They disrupt patches of hair at random, and they writhe with every inhale and exhale, with every shift in Lloyd's skeleton as he weaves in and out of Zelos' personal space.

It's the same on Zelos' end. His body isn't quite as roughed up due to his vanity and riches, but there are some things magic and money can't erase, shouldn't erase.

Lloyd's calloused fingers come to rest on Zelos' exsphere.

"You're the Chosen on this side, right," Lloyd begins, "And I've seen you do angel techniques. Does that mean you-- I mean, have you..."

He trails off. Zelos touches the edge of the exsphere's mount, the side where Lloyd's reach falls short.

"I've got wings, if that's what you're asking," Zelos replies with a crooked smile.

For a moment, Lloyd holds his breath. "Never mind," Lloyd mumbles on an exhale, "I'll ask you later."

When they're not so entangled, hopefully.

Zelos' legs rest on either side of Lloyd's knees. Their points of contact are warm, constant feedback loops of sparks colliding back and forth. Zelos slides his hands up the length of Lloyd's throat to rest on his cheeks.

"I want to kiss you," Zelos states.

Lloyd nods. His eyes are wide and become wider and larger as Zelos approaches him and kisses him. Lloyd's mouth is a plush trap that Zelos never wants to leave. His thoughts are consumed with a looping track of _more, more, more_ , though his rhythm is maintained with a steady background beat of _concentrate, focus, concentrate, focus_.

"I really like your hair," Lloyd murmurs against Zelos' mouth. "I always wanna just... touch it."

"You can, you know," Zelos replies as laughter pushes against Lloyd's mouth again.

In an instant, Lloyd's fingers are raking through Zelos' ruby locks from root to tip. Since Lloyd is occupied, Zelos takes the opportunity to shuffle forward, guiding Lloyd to rest against the cushions.

Zelos fits snugly between Lloyd's thighs. He feels more than hears Lloyd's breath hitch; Lloyd's stomach tenses as he struggles with the desire to raise his hips, to drag out that delicious friction; his swordsman's discipline is showing. Zelos feels it in his chest, lungs burning with his shallow breaths, as he wraps his hands around the back of Lloyd's knees.

"Hey," Zelos says, mostly for the sake of catching Lloyd's attention and steadying his trembling gaze, "Hey. You've-- you've gotta be clear with me on this one."

"Yeah?" Lloyd responds. It sounds more like a questioning exhale rather than words.

Zelos digs his fingers into Lloyd's flesh and Lloyd responds with a full body shiver. For a moment, Zelos closes his eyes, hoping to recollect his focus.

"I need to know," Zelos pauses to swallow and open his eyes, "What you want."

Lloyd whimpers and squeezes Zelos' hips with his thighs. "E-Everything. Zelos, I--" Lloyd crumples onto the cushions as he shuts his eyes as well. "Zelos-- _Zelos_ \--"

"Hey, hey," Zelos repeats, "Lloyd. Clearer. I need you to be clearer."

"Zelos," Lloyd pants again. His breath warms Zelos' blood to its boiling point. "I want-- I _want_ \-- you to--" His thighs wrap around Zelos' waist, pulling a moan from the depths of Zelos' chest. "Take me, dammit, _fuck_ , please. Please."

How could Zelos refuse such an earnest request?

Lloyd reacts with his entire body. As Zelos prepares him, Lloyd's eyes alternate between being open and closed, his head turns and tosses against the pillows, and his stomach tightens and loosens with his erratic breath. At one point, Zelos has to take a moment to position Lloyd's legs over his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Zelos!" Lloyd shouts when Zelos' fingers curl just so. Absently, Zelos wonders if Lloyd's voice penetrates through the walls of the hotel. " _Zelos_ ," Lloyd continues, the name a chant on his short breath.

With anyone else, Zelos would have taken that as a clear sign to continue. However, Lloyd is a special case. He leans forward to press a kiss to Lloyd's forehead.

"Hey," Zelos whispers against sweat-slick skin, "You ready?"

Lloyd nods. Before Zelos can slip out of reach, Lloyd lifts his head to press his nose into the dip of Zelos' cheek. With a smile, Zelos returns the gesture before peppering Lloyd's face with light kisses. Lloyd catches Zelos' mouth with his own, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth, and manages to throw an arm around Zelos' neck.

The anchor serves him well because Lloyd jerks when Zelos pushes into him. Zelos drops his hands to Lloyd's hips to hold him still and Lloyd responds by snaking his other arm over Zelos' shoulders, folding his body in a harsh angle. Fingers dig into Zelos' hair and heels dig into Zelos' back and Zelos loves every second of it.

"You good?" Zelos murmurs against Lloyd's jaw.

All Lloyd can do is nod and mumble incoherent noises into Zelos' skin. Turning his head slightly, Zelos kisses Lloyd again with careful tenderness. Lloyd makes a sound low in his chest as his legs begin to tremble.

"You sure?" Zelos prods.

Lloyd nods again and cants his hips upwards into Zelos' advance. All of Zelos' breath exits his body in sharp exhale.

His heartbeat thuds immensely in his ears, crashing against his chest sporadically. It takes a tremendous effort not to give into the heat that surrounds Zelos, the heat that pours into his body and pools in a hot mess in his pelvis. What keeps him grounded is Lloyd's breath against his cheek, moist and desperate.

"Lloyd," Zelos mumbles, unable to string together comprehensible words. It's meant to be a question and he hopes he communicates his sentiment somehow.

" _Zelos_ ," Lloyd replies, "Zelos-- Zelos, _Zelos_ , please, ah--"

Nodding fractionally, careful not to knock their heads together, Zelos slides his hands up the lengths of Lloyd's thighs. His fingers hold Lloyd's knees in a vice grip to balance their weights against each other.

On his exhale, Zelos pulls out, and on his inhale, he pushes in, slowly, slowly, slowly. Lloyd's hands ball into fists in Zelos' hair and he _pulls_. The sting throws off Zelos' rhythm entirely as a startled gasp clatters around in his mouth.

"Please," Lloyd whimpers as he tugs again, gentler this time, "Please, Zelos--"

Zelos' eyes search Lloyd's expression. His brow is knotted, his mouth is gaping, and his skin is flushed deep red, but Lloyd meets Zelos' gaze regardless.

Zelos shuts his eyes and lets go. The cacophonous chant of _more, more, more_ consumes his thoughts as he snaps his hips again and again, unable to maintain a completely steady rhythm, but he tries, he tries. Lloyd's scattered moans and cries fuel his thrusts and Zelos can only answer him with his own noises, relishing the way their mingling voices vibrate across his skin and in his bones.

When Zelos relinquishes his grip on one of Lloyd's legs, it falls against his side and bounces with his fervent bucking. Lloyd, curled against Zelos' chest, gasps and stutters when Zelos wraps his newly freed hand around his erection and pumps.

Zelos' name is broken as it flies from Lloyd's lips in a shout. His teeth catch against Zelos' neck as he tosses his head into the crook of Zelos' shoulder, but Zelos loves every second of it, milks Lloyd for what he's worth and then some.

As Lloyd's body trembles and trembles, Zelos throws any notion of _rhythm_ and _structure_ into the wind and finally _lets go_. Lloyd is a mess and Zelos is a mess and he can hardly breathe as he pushes past his limit and lets go, lets go, voice quaking in his throat as he lets go, lets go.

Rhythm eventually reclaims Zelos' body. His breaths bounce lazily in the expansive room, playing against the uneven melody belonging to Lloyd's.

With gentle hands, Zelos lowers Lloyd's legs back onto the bed. He untangles their bodies and collapses by Lloyd's side.

"Hey," Lloyd says, sliding a hand into Zelos' hair, "Hey."

"Hey," Zelos replies, "Hi."

Lloyd grins and Zelos grins back easily, way too easily.

"I really do," Lloyd tells him, "Love you, I mean."

Zelos cranes his neck to press a kiss to Lloyd's smiling lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I really do, too. I love you too, Lloyd."

* * *

After taking a quick shower together, Zelos leans in close to the bathroom mirror, tilting his head back to expose his neck to the overhead light.

"Matches your hair," Lloyd quips, wrapping an arm around Zelos' bare waist easily, way too easily.

Zelos grumbles. "Nothing a little magic can't fix," he replies, reaching for the ragged mark on the side of his throat with a faintly glowing hand.

"Wh-- hey!" Lloyd snatches Zelos' wrist with his free hand. "W-Wait. Maybe-- Maybe... Leave it?"

Quirking a brow, Zelos meets Lloyd's gaze over his shoulder in the mirror. "Really?"

Lloyd grins. "Yeah. Like I said, it matches your hair. I think it suits you."

Zelos rolls his eyes. "You're full of shit."

He lowers his hand. Lloyd claims it quickly, and Zelos has no other choice but to follow him with an easy grin.


End file.
